


Nayeon's Favorite Story

by Nafffy (LeFemmeChevalier)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Im Nayeon-centric, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFemmeChevalier/pseuds/Nafffy
Summary: Out of all the love stories Nayeon has witnessed so far, her favorite one is definitely the love story between Mina and Tzuyu.(Set in the same timeline asTwo Sides of The Same Coin)
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Nayeon's Favorite Story

**Author's Note:**

> Nayeon's POV
> 
> (A/N: There are some references here that you can only appreciate if you've already read [this story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771176) so please do read it first.)

In their line of work, attempting to start relationships is not for the faint of heart.

Not only do the fans expect their idols to be single, but making a relationship work while still maintaining the trajectory of their career is very, _very_ exhausting to say the least.

But that doesn't mean that relationships don't happen; because idols, no matter how dolled up—to the point of surrealism—they are, are mere humans: they laugh, they cry, they smile.

And they fall in love.

Nayeon has been a witness to countless love stories—being friends with idols outside her own group made her privy to so many. And every story is different in their own way: some are happy, some are sad, but most eventually ended in a bittersweet note which became somewhat of a norm in their world.

But in Nayeon's opinion, the most beautiful of love stories starts when you least expected it—the kind that creeps in until one day, you've realized that you have fallen hard. The kind that makes you look back in time, wondering when and how your heart started aching for the other person's presence.

The kind of love that makes you take a journey—with all its twists and turns—instead of likening it to a finish line. The kind of love that is also comfortable and warm—like a mother's warm hug or a hot drink during winter's time.

And out of all these love stories, her favorite one is probably the love story between Mina and Tzuyu.

* * *

Nayeon consider herself a very open-minded person—at least by Korean standards. She may not be as free-spirited as Chaeyoung, but she's not as morally rigid compared to most who _will_ stubbornly turn a blind eye to even the most blatant display of questionable affection.

Still, if you ask Nayeon, she wouldn't be able to tell you when she started side-eyeing those two. Even when you make her think far back, she will just shake her head in frustration and tell you that it was too complicated.

And also to mind your own damn business.

But if you ask her _why_ she started side-eyeing those two, she will give you a playful smirk before answering:

"It's like they're in their own world, but together. It made me curious."

So when Jihyo approached her after dinner, a confused expression plastered on her face, she can't help but be amused at the sight of their leader.

"I didn't just imagine it, right?" the younger girl asked, her tone just as confused as her expression. "They have something going on, right?"

Nayeon pride herself for being a great actor—she does major in theater arts after all. But at the time, she couldn't keep the facade any longer and the inevitable laughter came out. "There is something there alright. I'm just not sure if they've realized it, yet."

"Seriously?" Jihyo asked incredulously, her already wide eyes widening further. "But them being together would actually explain some things." She then paused, looking thoughtful. "Come to think of it, it would explain a _lot_ of things."

"I know, I know." Nayeon then linked her arms with her friend before dragging her away. "But reality is often disappointing. Still, welcome to the club, my dear leader. We have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

Sana, in Nayeon's opinion, is one of the smartest, most insightful person she has ever met.

Conventionally speaking, Mina is the smartest one among them and it's something that everyone has come to accept without any question. And next to her, Dahyun is considered the second smartest—her book collection and her ability to recite random trivia a testament to her intelligence.

But in Nayeon's opinion, Sana has the kind of unparalleled insight that neither girl possesses; it's the kind of intelligence that sees beyond the observable truth. She is the kind of person who, when faced with the obvious option of turning right, will then explain how turning left three times is _just_ as valid.

And this smart, insightful girl is the first one Nayeon talked to about the oddity that is Mina and Tzuyu.

It all started during one of their scheduled appearances. As everyone scramble to her left and right, making sure that everything goes smoothly, Nayeon decided that a little break wouldn't hurt. And as she start to watch one her favorite dramas on her phone, Sana sat beside her with a flourish.

The girl, in full ensemble looking gorgeous as always, stared at Nayeon with this knowing, almost unnerving look.

"Yes?"

Sana giggled before gesturing at the corner of the waiting room where Mina and Tzuyu, as usual, sat together. Tzuyu, like always, is looking into nothing—a quirk they've come to accept as just a quirk and _not_ a sign that something is wrong. Beside her, Mina is busy—presumably playing a game—with her phone, one arm linked to Tzuyu with her head laying comfortably on the younger girl's unmoving shoulder.

It was a familiar sight and something everyone has stopped questioning anymore—they all just accepted that the two simply like each other's company.

But what Nayeon noticed, even if others don't (or won't), is the way Mina would look at Tzuyu with a soft smile every few seconds or so and how the younger girl would automatically look back at her with a soft smile of her own.

Every. Damn. Time.

Now, it's not an odd thing in itself—Tzuyu is not an emotionless robot after all. But from what Nayeon has observed about the younger girl is the fact that she has a tendency to ignore everything and everyone around her. It meant that most of the time, if anyone wants to catch her attention, one would have to _physically_ catch her attention first.

And that is why Nayeon finds the whole thing curious: because with Mina, the girl just needed to turn her head to face Tzuyu's way and the younger girl will immediately pay attention to her. Even weirder is the fact that, despite Tzuyu's propensity to zone out, Mina just needed to move a little and the younger girl will immediately look her way—no matter how near or far she is from the Japanese.

Every. Single. Time.

So it's not an odd thing in itself—what is odd is that Mina, for some reason, became Tzuyu's exemption.

It was odd. They _are_ odd. But apparently, Nayeon is not the only one who thinks so.

"It's funny, you know? The way they haven't realized yet how much they like each other, I mean."

Sana is just more direct about it.

Nayeon, despite herself, can't help but laugh. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said coyly and she noticed the sly look Sana gave to her.

The other girl then suddenly laughed out loud—the kind of laughter that never failed to catch everyone's attention as all looked their way for a second before going back to being busy. And after the laughter died down a few seconds later (the girl can laugh for a long time), Sana looked at her with this bright smile coupled with wide, knowing eyes.

"You're so funny, unnie." And before Nayeon could retort, the younger girl then took out her own phone from her pocket and stood up. Nayeon observed how Sana took a few steps forward before casually pointing her phone to the two unsuspecting girls.

_Click!_

"You guys look so pretty so I had to take a pic," Sana explained in that sweet, syrupy tone when Mina and Tzuyu simultaneously complained about being ambushed. "Here, look."

And when the two girls just gave her an 'okay' to keep the picture, Sana turned around and skipped back towards Nayeon, an innocent-looking smile etched on her face.

"They make a cute couple, don't they?" Sana sing-songed in that playful tone as she gave Nayeon her phone. As Nayeon inspected the picture, she can't help but admire the other girl's ingenuity. 

The picture is just Mina and Tzuyu looking like themselves. But due to Sana's ambush, she managed to capture the very thing that Nayeon has been seeing all this time: the odd intimacy reserved only for actual, real-life couples.

"Yes," she agreed as she gave Sana an acknowledging smile. "Very cute couple."

Sana, in Nayeon's opinion, is one of the smartest, most insightful person she has ever met. It may not be the kind of intelligence that Mina or Dahyun possess, but it's the kind of intelligence that sees what others don't.

Or won't.

* * *

Nayeon, being the self-proclaimed brilliant observer that she is, would be the first to admit that she has her flaws. And one of which was her inability to get a proper read on Mina at first.

She has come to accept the fact that their naive, clueless, and dense maknae has a special spot for Mina. In time, she has also come to accept the fact that Tzuyu may not even be aware of how special Mina has become to her (because of the previously stated reasons).

But whether this 'special treatment' is mutual or not? Reciprocated or not? She has yet to determine the possibility—Mina, after being made aware of Chaeyoung's affections, never treated the other girl differently after all.

The Japanese girl remained an enigma to Nayeon for a long time until this _other_ Japanese girl came along to give the older girl a few pointers.

"It's the eyes," the younger girl explained as they both lounge on sofa while sipping on their respective cups—her with a cappuccino and Sana with herbal tea. "Mina doesn't talk much but her eyes tell a whole story."

"Really?" Nayeon asked as she arched one eyebrow.

The younger girl nodded. "Mina is very expressive. As long as you know when to look, you can always tell what she is feeling at the moment." The girl then took another sip before adding, "and trust me, she feels a _lot_ whenever it involves Tzuyu."

So taking Sana's advice, Nayeon started paying closer attention to Mina—specifically her eyes. The first thing she noticed, weirdly enough, is how pretty Mina's eyes actually are—not as pretty as Jihyo's in her opinion but still very pretty even without any make-up.

The second thing she noticed is how those pretty eyes are at their prettiest whenever Mina is looking at Tzuyu and, to an extent, talking about Tzuyu with other people.

It was a subtle shifting of emotion—like when the moon shyly peeks during a cloudy night before hiding again—but it's very obvious. So obvious, in fact, that Nayeon almost slapped her forehead for not noticing it much earlier.

(Unbeknownst to Nayeon, she _did_ slap her own forehead out of nowhere that time as witnessed by both Jihyo and Jeongyeon; the leader looked at her like she was crazy while Jeongyeon just nodded sagely like she has long accepted the fact that their eldest _is_ legitimately crazy.)

Looking at Mina's eyes became a weird pastime for Nayeon. But in her defense, this is because, as time goes by, she has come to realize how many stories Mina's eyes can actually tell: like the story of contentment whenever Tzuyu is around her; the story of warm affection whenever Tzuyu does something adorable; or the story of happiness whenever Tzuyu does something nice for Mina _and_ Mina only.

But out of all the stories Nayeon has read in Mina's eyes, the most interesting and most telling of all is the story of confusion and panic when Mina finally realized that she is in love with Tzuyu.

As bad as Nayeon felt for triggering the other girl into a self-realization, she still can't help the feeling of accomplishment at finally knowing that yes, the feeling is definitely mutual. And it doesn't help that the next story she read in Mina's eyes is the story of jealousy as Nayeon wipe Tzuyu's lipstick off of her own cheek.

It feels so satisfying for Nayeon to be validated.

But not all stories are heartwarming (nor entertaining) as she has come to learn one day.

It was one of those familiar days where they get dolled up, ready to present to the world who they are in the entertainment industry. As usual, everyone is scrambling—but being used to the chaos, most of her members are now more at ease with the environment compared to when they are still newbies.

Out of habit, Nayeon's eyes searched for her two favorite people. And when her eyes landed on Tzuyu, she can't help but frown a bit when she saw the younger girl quietly ducking here and there like she's hiding from something.

Or someone, rather.

Curious, her eyes then automatically searched for Mina, feeling a bit surprised at what she saw.

Mina's eyes tell a lot of stories, and the story Nayeon read is the story of confusion mixed with sadness as the Japanese follow Tzuyu's (odd but strangely fascinating) movements.

And as Nayeon look on, now focused on Mina who gently tapped Jihyo's arm and whispered something the eldest can't hear, Nayeon can't help but notice how Mina's eyes shifted to tell another story: the story of melancholia as she tried—and failed in Nayeon's opinion—to hide the longing look she occasionally throws at Tzuyu's way.

Sana has wisely warned her a while ago to never intervene; the younger girl explained that it is better to let the two sort out their feelings for themselves and that intervening will only cause nothing but trouble.

But as Nayeon continue to look on, noticing how Tzuyu is stubbornly ignoring Mina by being as far away as possible and by talking to literally everyone _but_ Mina, the older girl decided that enough is enough.

And when the day ended, all of them dead on their feet as they pile inside the van one by one, Nayeon subtly looked at the two who decided to sit at the very back. And as they journey back home, some sleeping soundly while some played on their phones, Nayeon can't help but smile a little as she remembered how she read the familiar story of contentment in Mina's eyes.

* * *

Nayeon thinks, in her generous opinion, that she is a very patient person. But if she is being honest with herself, she will grudgingly admit that her patience is very limited on some occasions.

So when she looked at Tzuyu who is busy eating an omurice that she apparently _demanded_ from Mina (who immediately went to the kitchen as soon as they got home to make one), she can't help but say, "you're so slow, Tzuyu."

In the past, Nayeon has told these words more than she could count—mostly out of jest and a way to tease the younger girl. And usually, Jeongyeon will come to Tzuyu's defense by insisting that foreign language is a tricky thing to master and to not be insensitive about Tzuyu's efforts.

"Tzuyu is smart and witty," Jeongyeon, like a clockwork, will always say as she playfully link arms with their youngest. "Right?"

"Yeah," Tzuyu will then reply in that monotonous voice that never failed to crack everyone up. "I am very smart and very witty."

And usually, Nayeon will just laugh at the whole thing as she drag Tzuyu closer for a hug while playfully cooing at how adorable she is. And as she continue to do so, her eyes will always look for Mina and she will be amused at the jealousy she will always see in those pretty eyes.

But Jeongyeon is currently sleeping right now and Nayeon is only half-kidding this time.

Tzuyu, who was too busy eating, ignored her; if she even heard her in the first place, that is. But Mina, who was quietly watching the whole thing while cleaning up, tapped Nayeon's shoulder a minute later and gestured for the older girl to follow her.

As they get inside the bathroom at the far end of the house with Mina closing the door behind them, she looked at Nayeon intently for a few seconds before saying, "don't be too hard on her, unnie."

Nayeon raised an eyebrow at that. "Am I?" When Mina gave her a look, Nayeon sighed and decided to drop all the pretense. "Did she even apologize?"

Mina sighed. "She has nothing to apologize for," she reasoned in a voice softer than her already soft voice. "The problem is me, unnie. Not her."

"I'm sorry?" Nayeon asked, incredulous at what she is hearing. "You are not the problem. She is the one-"

"-who is not having these confusing feelings!”

Nayeon, who slightly jumped back in surprise, was taken back by Mina's sudden emotional outburst. The other girl, as everyone knows, has always been prone to mood swings; there are moments when everyone, even Nayeon, tiptoes around Mina for fear of setting her off whenever she's in a mood.

But in all the time Nayeon has ever known her, Mina has never shown this level of intensity before. And knowing what she knows, the older girl can't help but think how scary, worrying, and sad it was to witness.

"I know that you know," the other girl continued, her voice back to being soft again but with a tinge of something that Nayeon couldn't identify at the time. "I notice things, too. I even know that Sana knows."

Nayeon, like everyone else, knows how smart Mina is; it's already a given at this point so she wasn't exactly surprised that Mina figured it out. But when the other girl said, "it's not Tzuyu's fault that she doesn't see me the way I see her," the older girl realized how insecurity can blind even the smartest of people.

Sana once warned her a while ago to never intervene; the younger girl explained that it is better to let the two sort out their feelings for themselves and that intervening will only cause nothing but trouble.

But for Nayeon, whose patience is now wearing dangerously thin as she gesture the other girl for a hug, quietly comforting her for thinking of things she thought is not meant to be, the older girl then decided that some things are worth risking for.

And when, days later, Tzuyu finally opened up to Nayeon, flustered and embarrassed as Nayeon kept laughing while teasing the younger girl about being in love for the very first time, she thought that maybe there is nothing wrong with giving them a little gentle prodding.

Maybe even a little push. Or maybe a hard push—just to be sure, of course.

* * *

"You guys are so adorable."

Nayeon, sometimes, have this moments where her attention span is as short as Chaeyoung's height—sometimes even shorter. So when everyone busied themselves with watching the movie, her bored eyes can't help but spy on Mina and Tzuyu.

And deciding to take a closer look—mainly to have an opportunity to tease the two, she gently stood up from her spot and sat closer to them, noticing that Mina is actually sleeping while Tzuyu held her close as she continue to watch the movie.

They really look adorable.

"I know, unnie. We are such a cute couple."

Nayeon has known Tzuyu for years now and yet she still couldn't get over the fact that the younger girl has this knack for bragging without looking like she is bragging—a skill that she can't even master.

Or maybe that's not the case, as Nayeon observed Tzuyu's smile—the kind that makes her usually large eyes look like crescent moons and her cheeks like two squishy buns.

The kind of smile that she gives when she's genuinely happy.

 _Maybe she is not actually bragging_ , Nayeon idly wonder as she look at how Tzuyu gently place a kiss on the sleeping girl's forehead. Maybe Tzuyu is just proud to finally have Mina for herself; and Nayeon can't blame her—it took far too long, in her opinion, for them to finally get together.

With the help of a little push, of course.

Still, Nayeon can't help but playfully slap Tzuyu's arm—as gently as she could so as to not awaken the sleeping girl in Tzuyu's arms. "You're such a shameless twerp, Chou Tzuyu."

The younger girl just smiled and gave her a playful shrug in reply.

As the movie finally ended and the members started bidding each other goodnight, all sleepily padding towards their individual rooms, Nayeon chanced a look at the couple again. "How about you let Sleeping Beauty there sleep in her own bed?"

Tzuyu, still unmoving from her position, gave her a grin. "I would rather she sleep in mine, unnie."

The older girl can't help but throw her head back in laughter at that. "Gross," she quipped before gesturing towards Mina's room. "Come on, Prince Charming. Go carry your princess to _her_ bed," she emphasized in a faux-threat she she wagged her finger to Tzuyu's face. "We all need our beauty sleep."

The younger girl rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm not a prince, unnie," Tzuyu complained as she steadied herself and Mina, preparing to stand up while simultaneously lifting the other girl using both arms. "So don't call me that."

Nayeon consider herself a very open-minded person—at least by Korean standards. And even though she has no problems with people liking people of the same sex, there are still some nuances in such relationships that she has yet to fully understand.

So when she paused before playfully asking "then what are you?" to Tzuyu, she will admit that it was a genuine question on her part.

The younger girl, who is now carrying Mina bridal-style, paused for a bit. She then shrugged before turning around—but not before giving a very simple answer:

"I'm a princess who is in love with another princess."

In their line of work, relationships is not for the faint of heart. But that doesn't mean that relationships don't happen because idols are just like everybody else: they laugh, they cry, they smile, and they fall in love.

Nayeon has been a witness to countless love stories and every story is different in their own way: some are happy, some are sad, but most eventually ended in a bittersweet note which became somewhat of a norm in their world.

But in Nayeon's opinion, the most beautiful of love stories is the kind that has braved the storm yet still remained standing despite it all. The kind that has journeyed the harsh road yet will still bravely continue on.

The kind of love that tucks you in at night, not forgetting that you needed your penguin plushie close to you as you sleep. The kind of love that gives you a gentle kiss on your forehead, whispering a soft "I love you" and hoping that you'll hear it in your dreams.

The kind of love that is comfortable and warm—like a gentle voice singing a lullaby.

And as Nayeon smile at the lovely sight, quietly watching her favorite story unfold, she can't help but think how nice it is to witness the love story between Mina and Tzuyu.

Or, as Tzuyu aptly titled it, the story of a princess who is in love with another princess.

* * *

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> To be honest, this one is not supposed to be posted as an accompaniment to **Two Sides of The Same Coin** but then I realized that this story (with some editing) actually complements it. So yeah.


End file.
